


Friendship bracelets!

by Lilwoofs



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs
Summary: Donna and the doctor make friendships bracelets!!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 9





	Friendship bracelets!

**Author's Note:**

> Idea from this tumbler post 
> 
> https://i-run-a-trash-blog.tumblr.com/post/187603147788/more-things-that-definitely-happened-on-the-tardis

Donna and the doctor sat in the tardis.

“Donna!” The doctor starts “I have an amazing place to bring us” 

“Last time you said that we ended up in a killer library instead of a beach” Donna points out with a slight smile 

“Fair, fair, but this time I really do have something brilliant!!” The doctor states with the biggest grin.

Donna looks at him.

“Aw come on Donna” he starts “don’t do that, you know I mean it this time” 

Donna stared at the doctor for a little, she then sighed “okay alien boy, where to this time” 

“Open the door” the doctor smiled.

Donna couldn’t help but smile back. 

Donna then walked over to the doors, he then reached out and opened them. 

“Here we are!” 

“It just looks like a shop?”

“It’s not only a shop Donna, it’s the best arts and crafts store in this universe!!” 

The doctor looks over at Donna with the same smiling face he does when he gets his fun ideas.

“Are we making friendship bracelets?”

“We’re making friendship bracelets, now come on!!” The doctor grabs Donna by the wrist and they run off together.

———

After about an hour of shopping they returned back to the tardis.

“Okay, I’m going to make yours and your gonna make mine” Donna then said.

“Sounds great to me” the doctor then smiled.

—— 

After a few more hours of them trying and failing to make the perfect friendship bracelets they finally land on something, that’s wearable enough. 

They laugh and laugh together once they both finish.

They both then swear to never take it off.

———

Donna has a big day today. It’s her birthday, and although she didn’t want anything to big. 

But her friend, Jennifer insisted that she at least have something, and who was she to argue, it could be fun! 

She started with calling Jennifer. 

“Hey Donna!” Jennifer spoke on the phone.

Donna sat on her unmade bed “hey Jennie” that was the nick name they’d all normally called her.

“How are you doing, it’s your big day!” Jennie spoke with a smile, not that Donna could see her, she just sounded like she was smiling. 

“Eh, doesn’t feel to big to me” Donna replied.

“We’ll be sure to change that” Jennie spoke with a little chuckled “right, so your flat is all decorated up?” 

A few years back Donna got the money and the time to move out, she hasn’t found anyone to be with yet, the last guy she tried to marry ran off, she never even saw him at work again. 

Donnas friend Jennie and a few of her other friends all gave her things to decorate her flat with birthday stuff, nothing to big of course. 

Donna thinks this might be because her ‘big day’ with that man she was supposed to marry didnt work out, that her friends want her to have even more ‘big days’ because of that.

but it’s been a couple years sense, you’d think that they’d have calmed down. But at the same time Donnas sure that Jennie probably gets a kick out of planning party’s, that seems to be her favorite thing to do.

And if it’s helping out Jennie, and it’s fun enough for Donna, then why should Donna stop her? Why not just have fun. So that’s Donnas plan.

Have fun.

———

Donnas out walking on the street.

She went into the most base like outfit, a simple tee and some shorts.

She normally has a lot of clothes for every occasion, she even has a hat box that she brings sometimes when traveling, but this time her friend Jennie wants to pick her clothes. 

Donna goes up to jennies door, he then reaches out and knocks on the door of jennies flat.

Jennie opens the door with a big smile. “You ready to go!” She then asked. 

“Go where?” Donna asked “I thought we where doing this at your place?” Donna finished. 

“Even better!” Jennie starts.

“I don’t know, normally when you say that we go to like... a library instead of a beach” Donna then said, not sounding sure.

“What’s that supposed to mean” Jennie then said. 

“You know, you hype it up, when it’s still nice, but not to much” Donna tries to explain her impulse phrases. 

Jennie chuckles a little “fair enough” she shakes her head “now I have this place that I got” 

“Oh?” 

“See now your interested” 

Jennie then talks about how she rented out a place to put all of her fashion and sewing stuff in.

Jennie is a girl with many hobbies, but mostly fashion and party planning, she’s really good at both, very reliable, and a great friend to have. 

Donnas never to sure what she wants to do, it’s a weird feeling, she feels like everything she’s wanted to do, she’s done, but she hasn’t done enough of it yet.

Donnas knows what she wants to do already, but she just needs to find it again. 

———

“Here we are!!” Jennie smiles

“Looks like a shop” Donna pointed out, smiling too “not the best in the universe but pretty fine if I don’t say so myself” Donnas smile faded slightly, she thinks that the inside looks pretty nice, probably the best she’s seen, or the best she can remember at least.

Something about this feels familiar, but she’s gone to lots of shops with friends so that would make sense. 

“Okay just go over here” Jennie said, seeming like she’s trying to be more serious now, but she’s still smiling. 

“The look your going for is a bit plain” Jennie points out.

“Wore the plainest thing I own, just so you can do your thing” 

“Aw that’s so sweet Donna!!” Jennie seemed so happy. 

Jennie then ran off to one of the walls with a bunch of tops on it. 

She looks through a bit of the clothes and grabs some.

“Can you try on some of these” Jennie asked

“Yeah” Donna smiled.

At first she took a dress and tried it on. 

“I do like the colors, fits well with your eyes a bit” she looked over. “Can you try this one on” she points to a button up shirt with some pants “it would match your hair better”

Donna looked at it. “I think this one might fit more” Donna pointed out.

“OH! Donna you are wonderful! And so right!!” Jennie said.

Donna then went to the dressing room and tried it on. 

“I think the pants need to be high wasted, that would fit better with the shirt I think” Jennie pointed out, she then ran off to find a pair of pants that would fit.

Donna went to try it on.

“It looks great” Jennie then said, but something was off.

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked 

“It’s just something is off...” she walked around Donna a bit. 

This is why Donna liked Jennie, Jennie could always notice the little things that’s wrong and don’t match, and it normally makes a big difference.

Donna also likes hanging out with her, the amount of energy is nice and fun, and kind of reminds her of an old best friend, it feels comfortable in a little way, not the same but comfortable. 

“Maybe try on a different belt” Jennie then said.

“Okay” Donna agreed, they then walked over to the belt section.

——-

“No, that ones to blue with that shirt” Jennie pointed out.

“Yeah I think your right” 

“How about this” 

“Not sure Jennie, it seems a bit bare don’t you think?” 

“Yeah it would be better if it was more filled in” Jennie agreed 

“Yeah” Donna said.

Jennie spent a bit of time looking through them.

“Here this is perfect!” 

“Yes!!!” 

———

“Something is still off” Jennie then said. 

“Oh” Donna asked.

Jennie gasped “I’m so thick!” 

“What is it?” Donna asked 

“That horrendous bracelet!” Jennie then said pointing at Donnas wrist “oh uh sorry if that’s rude, but it’s a bit bad” Jennie then tried. 

“Oh..” Donna looked at the bracelets. Donnas smile faded completely.

“I’m sorry that was rude wasn’t it” Jennie then said sounding apologetic.

“No. No” Donna then said “the bracelet is without a doubt absolutely terrible” Donna said, but still not smiling “it’s just... I don’t know where I got it” 

“.....okay?” Jennie seemed confused at this “so what, I have a bunch of clothes that I don’t remember making or buying, half of my house I don’t remember buying” Jennie then said.

Donna tried to chuckled, but it came out drier and sadder then she would’ve liked “but that’s not it. I should know where I got it” 

“You don’t have to know where you got it” Jennie said with a little smiler to try to lighten the mood. 

“No..” Donna said “I should know.” 

“Uh?” 

“I know it’s weird, but this bracelet is important, I know that for a fact, it feels important. It also feels like it was made in about January the 23rd? 24th? But that’s not the important bit” Donna shakes that off “it’s just, I couldn’t have forgotten where I got it when it’s important” Donna then looked at Jennie.

“If it is important I won’t make you take it off” 

“It makes me want to cry, but laugh. Yeah, yeah laugh, definitely that” Donna eyes teared up a bit, she’s not sure why “it’s so, terrible” she chuckled with more tears gathering up around her eyes. “The person who gave it to me” she looked back up at her friend Jennie. 

Jennie nodded.

“They where my best friend, I know that” she loved Jennie but the best friend slot was taken up by someone else. But she doesn’t to work who “theyre gone” she says “no.. wait” she then says “I’m gone” 

“What?” 

“I left, I think” Donna can’t remember the details.

“Where they bad to you, if they where then they didn’t deserve you!” Jennie started. 

“No no, I didn’t leave like that, something happened, my head hurts, but something happened, and I was forced to leave! I didn’t want to, I wanted to stay, but I couldn’t, they wanted me to stay too” 

Jennie nodded, listening is probably the best thing she can do now.

“I hope they didn’t do anything stupid, they liked to do that, I can remember that” Donna said. “They probably did” Donna then says. “I wander if they’re wearing the other one.” 

Donnas best friend. 

And she can’t even remember them. 

——— 

The doctor stands in her tardis, her companions wandering around.

“Hey” 

The doctor looks up “hey yaz” he doctor puts on a smile.

“I was wondering” yaz starts out 

The doctor nods 

“Why do you always where that bracelet?” She asked.

She doctor seemed to be fidgeting with it. “Huh?” “Oh! This old thing, yeah I got it around 1000 years ago” the doctor started.

“Really??” Yaz seems a little surprised. 

“Yeah” the doctor does a little smile “me and one of my old friends made them.” 

“Aw” yaz smiles “they still have theres” 

The doctor thinks, she then shake her head “nah” she pauses a little, thinking of what to say, or if she should say something else “probably not ” she then says. 

“Oh?” 

“She doesn’t even remember me, er she can’t remember me, I doubt that she would keep that” the doctor said “I’m really not to good at making bracelets” the doctor smiles.

Yaz smiles back then walks off.

Donna. Man she misses Donna, they where best friends. 

But it’s no use dwelling on the past, Donna can’t remember her or something horrible would happen, and there no way she still has that terrible old bracelet. 

Donna made fun of her forever, they both wouldn’t stop laughing about it, if she can’t remember it there no why she’d keep it, or maybe she’d have lost it somewhere, or something.

But still, a litter part of her, just a small part really, really, really does hope she still has that  
bracelet. It’s silly, but would mean so much.

A little tear ran down the doctor cheek. 

———

They both never took off that bracelet


End file.
